staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Kwietnia 1998
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym: 6.05, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 Wiadomości) 8.05 "Szalone dziewczyny" (43/52) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Wiadomości 8.41 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.00 Słowa, słówka i półsłówka 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 "Cagney i Lacey" (90/95) - serial prod. USA 10.50 Tańce polskie: Śladami Oskara Kolberga - Tańce i pieśni (2) 11.10 Gotowanie na ekranie 11.20 Mamo, coś się stało!: Potłuczenie (krwotoki wewnętrzne) i wstrząs 11.30 Jajko Kolumba: "Bank tkanek bankiem nadziei" 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Oczyszczalnia dla każdego (3) / Poźytki z trzciny 12.45 Spotkania z przyrodą, geografia i medycyną: W rajskim ogrodzie: Krakowscy botanicy 13.00 Ptakolub 13.15 Zwierzęta świata: "Przyroda Ziemi Świętej" (4/6): "Zatłoczona pustynia" (2) - film dok. prod. izraelsko-holenderskiej 13.45 Opowieści bałtyckie: Świnoujście 14.10 Łowcy ognia 14.30 Wiadomości 14.40 Ciuchcia 15.05 "Artur" (3/30) - serial anim. prod. USA 15.35 Teatr jak życie: "Lubasz" - program dla młodych widzów 16.00 Sport i zabawa 16.15 "Moda na sukces" - serial prod. USA 16.40 Diariusz rządowy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 360 stopni dookoła ciała (z teletekstem) 18.20 Bezpieczniej 18.25 Credo - magazyn katolicki 18.50 Flesz-Wiadomości 18.52 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Wieczorynka: Zaczarowany ołówek / Małe bajeczki: Jaś i Małgosia 19.20 Bezpieczniej 19.30 Wiadomości 19.56 Sport 19.59 Prognoza pogody 20.10 "Nash Bridges" - serial prod. USA 21.00 W centrum uwagi 21.25 W interesie publicznym 21.55 Czas na dokument: "Crazy Horse" - film dok. Ryszarda Bugajskiego 22.30 Pegaz 23.00 Wiadomości 23.07 Sport 23.10 Studio sport: Finał Final Four w koszykówce 0.05 "Pan" - film fab. prod. norweskiej (1995) 1.55 W rajskim ogrodzie 2.10 Grajmy w szachy 2.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Studio sport 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 "Pielęgniarki" (41) - serial prod. USA 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "W labiryncie" (43/120): "Na ratunek" - serial TVP 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (w przerwie obrad, ok. 13.00 Panorama) 14.55 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 15.05 Bądź mistrzem: Zdzisław Hoffman 15.30 Opowieści z Księgi Cnót (1) - serial anim. prod. USA 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Program ekumeniczny 16.30 5 x 5 wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 17.00 Klub pana Rysia 17.20 Dni walki z rakiem na antenie 2 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej (0-70075850) 19.05 Program publ. 19.30 "Dwa światy" (19/26) - serial prod. australijsko-polskiej 20.00 Klub Dwójki 21.00 "Z archiwum X" - serial prod. USA 21.50 Sport telegram 22.00 Panorama 22.40 "M.A.S.H." (91) - serial prod. USA 23.05 Rewelacja miesiąca: Jacques Offenbach: "Piękna Helena" (trzy akty) 1.20 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 8.00 Fakty 8.15 Fakty - Refleks 8.35 Historia miłości - serial prod. wenezuelskiej 9.30 Człowiek z gór - serial animowany prod. USA 10.00 Były sobie Ameryki - animowany serial edukacyjny 10.20 Znak orła - serial historyczny dla młodzieży 10.50 Czas ogrodów - serial dok. prod. USA 11.20 Magia cyrku - niemiecko-francusko-włoski film obyczajowy (1995) 13.15 Godzina dla babci i dziadka 13.45 Z planu filmowego 14.00 Indaba - serial dla młodzieży 14.20 Llovizna - wenezuelski serial fabularny 15.05 Telezakupy 15.10 Człowiek z gór - serial animowany prod. USA 15.35 Były sobie Ameryki - animowany serial edukacyjny 16.00 Znak orła - serial historyczny dla młodzieży 16.30 Mówmy swoje 17.00 Gospodraka 17.30 Dolnośląski Magazyn Reporterów 18.00 Twoja 5 18.05 Telezakupy 18.10 Fakty 18.30 Historia miłości - serial prod. brazylijskiej 19.30 Czas ogrodów - serial dok. prod. USA 20.00 Magia cyrku - niemiecko-francusko-włoski film obyczajowy (1995) 21.45 Telezakupy 21.50 Fakty - Refleks 22.00 Stan zagrożenia 22.30 Fakty 22.55 Niebezpieczne kobiety - serial prod. USA 23.45 Gdy nadchodzi czas - film prod. USA 1.20 Na peryferiach życia - serial dok. Polsat 6.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Garfield - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Renegat - amerykański serial sensacyjny 9.30 Żar młodości - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 10.30 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna - amerykański serial s-f 11.30 Brygada Acapulco - serial prod. USA 12.30 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 14.00 Link Journal - magazyn mody 14.30 Drzewko szczęścia: gra-zabawa 15.00 Inspektor Gadżet - serial paradokumentalny 15.30 Wolnoć Tomku - magazyn o budownictwie 16.00 'Inrnrmacje 16.15 Piraci show: gra-zabawa 16.45 Nieustraszony - amerykański serial sensacyjny 17.45 Świat według Bundych - amerykański serial komediowy 18.15 Szaleję za tobą - amerykański serial komediowy 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Polityczne graffiti 19.10 Powrót Supermana - amerykański serial sensacyjny 20.05 Trzech mężczyzn i niemowlę - film prod. USA (1987 r., 89 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 22.05 Kojak - amerykański film sensacyjny 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze - magazyn kryminalny 23.55 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 0.30 Przytul mnie 1.30 Link New Look 2.00 Program muzyczny 2.30 Pożegnanie TVN 6.00 Telesklep 6.30 - 7.25 Ciężko ranne pantofle - magazyn poranny 7.25 Przegląd prasy 7.30 TVN Fakty - informacje 7.35 Pacific Drive (139) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 8.00 Opowieści z zielonego lasu (48) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Omer (26) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Zostań gwiazdą - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Gotuj z Kuroniem 10.30 Anna (139) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.30 Jolanda (73) - telenowela, Argentyna 12.00 Telesklep 12.30 Co za dzień - rozrywka, informacja 13.00 Opowieści z zielonego lasu (49) - serial animowany dla dzieci 13.30 Dance Time - magazyn muzyczny 14.00 Twój problem, nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 14.45 - 16.45 Niezły kanał: 14.45 W naszym kręgu (16) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (139) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 Star Trek (85) - serial SF, USA 16.45 Conan (1) - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne - informacje 17.30 Co za dzień - rozrywka, informacja 18.00 Beverly Hills 90210 (137) - serial 19.00 Na wybiegu - moda 19.30 TVN Fakty - informacje 20.00 Sport 20.05 Prawnicy z Miasta Aniołów (28) - serial obyczajowy, USA 21.00 Drew Carey Show (28) - serial komediowy, USA 21.30 Naga prawda (27) - serial komediowy, USA 22.00 Multikino - filmy, gwiazdy, plotki 22.30 TVN Fakty - informacje 22.35 Kropka nad i - prowadzi Bogdan Rymanowski 23.00 TVN Fakty Regionalne - informacje 23.15 Księga dżungli Wernera Fenda - film dokumentalny 23.45 Nic straconego: Beverly Hills 90210 (137) - serial obyczajowy, USA Nasza TV 51 Zielona Góra 6.00 Teleinformator 8.00 Pogoda 8.05 Nasz sklep 8.30 Baśnie braci Grimm, Degrassi (dla dzieci) 9.25 City 9.55 Mossad (14) 10.50 Aniołki Charliego 11.45 Nasze wiadomości 11.50 Studio Agnes na żywo 12.20 Dziedziczna nienawiść 13.15 Gra w południe 13.30 Klub na plaży 14.00 Baśnie braci Grimm, Degrassi 15.00 Nasz sklep 15.25 Babskie popołudnie 15.55 Nasze wiadomości 16.00 City 16.30 Mossad (15) 17.30 Serwis TV 51 18.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść 18.55 Splot plot 19.20 Klub na plaży 19.50 Ośmiornica 20.55 Wiadomości sportowe 21.00 Serwis TV 51 21.15 Ekipa Ryana (film USA) 22.40 Puls biznesu 22.50 Nasze auto (mag. motoryzac.) 23.10 Powtórka naszych wiadomości 23.25 Nasz horoskop 23.35 Gry nocne 00.05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 7.00 Sport telegram 7.10 Szycie z resztek (6) - parodie programów telewizyjnych (powt.) 7.40 Droga śmierci - reportaż (powt.) 8.00 Galeria pod strzechą: Kadzidło - reportaż (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Szafiki - program dla dzieci (powt.) 9.15 Spółka rodzinna (6/19) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 9.45 Polonijne spotkania: Portugalskie wędrówki - reportaż (powt.) 10.00 Biografie: Strażniczka - film dokumentalny (powt.) 10.25 Misjonarze (1): Znak woli bożej - film dokumentalny (powt.) 11.00 Przyrodnicy (11): Ludwik Tomiałojć (powt.) 11.15 Nie tylko Wawel: Z królewskiej strażnicy (powt.) 11.30 Ludzie listy piszą (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Reżyser miesiąca: Na straży swej stać będę - dramat prod. polskiej (powt.) 14.00 Z archiwum i pamięci - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 14.45 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Omówienie programu dnia 15.30 Rodziny i miasta (1): Foto Bielec 16.00 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny 16.30 Credo - magazyn katolicki 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Plecak pełen przygód (7/13) - serial dła młodych widzów 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.15 Czarne chmury (10/10): Pościg - serial historyczno-przygodowy prod. polskiej 19.15 Dobranocka: Mieszkaniec zegara z kurantem 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Teatr Telewizji: Wieczory i poranki; autor: Paweł Mossakowski 21.20 Jubilat - film dokumentalny 21.55 MdM - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Panorama 23.05 Kornblumenblau - dramat prod. polskiej (1988 r., 90 min) 0.45 Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Mieszkaniec zegara z kurantem 1.00 Wiadomości 1.25 Sport 1.27 Prognoza pogody 1.30 Czarne chmury (10/10): Pościg - serial historyczno-przygodowy prod. polskiej 2.30 Panorama 3.05 Teatr Telewizji: Wieczory i poranki; autor: Paweł Mossakowski 4.25 Jubilat - film dokumentalny 5.00 MdM - program rozrywkowy 5.35 Credo - magazyn katolicki 6.00 W centrum uwagi 6.15 Panteon - wydarzenia kulturalne 6.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 7.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 7.00 Dance TV - pr. muzyczny 7.30 Plastic TV - pr. muzyczny 8.00 TV Shop 8.30 Czarodziejka z Księżyca - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Power Rangers - serial 9.30 Z ostatniej chwili - serial 10.30 Na południe - pilot serialu 11.30 Żar młodości - serial 12.30 Tajemnicza dama - telenowela 13.30 Tv Shop 14.00 DJ Club - pr. muzyczny 14.30 Link New Look - magazyn mody dla młodzieży 15.00 Dance TV - pr. muzyczny 15.30 Plastic TV - pr. muzyczny 16.00 Z ostatniej chwili - serial 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Czarodziejka z Księżyca - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.35 Power Rangers - serial 18.00 Na południe - serial 19.00 Tajemnicza dama - telenowela 19.50 Program informacyjny CNN News 20.00 Więzy krwi - serial grozy 20.50 CB radio - film fab. prod. USA 22.30 Apartament - film fab. prod. USA 0.05 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 1.05 Pożegnanie RTL 7 7.00 Klan McGregorów - serial 7.50 Siódemka dzieciakom - seriale animowane 8.40 Z ust do ust - serial 9.05 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 9.50 Szczury nabrzeźa - serial kryminalny 10.40 W potrzasku - komedia sensacyjna, USA 12.15 Uśmiech losu - serial 13.00 Teleshopping 14.05 Klan McGregorów - serial 14.55 Siódemka dzieciakom - seriale animowane 15.50 Z ust do ust - serial 16.15 Święty - serial sensacyjny 17.05 Robin Hood - serial przyg. 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Szczury nabrzeźa - serial kryminalny 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Rodzinne sekrety - film obyczajowy, USA 21.30 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 21.40 W cudzej skórze - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Meandry sprawiedliwości - serial sensacyjny 23.15 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 23.30 Mister Frost - film obyczajowy, USA 1.15 Robin Hood - serial przygodowy 2.10 Meandry sprawiedliwości - serial sensacyjny Canal + 7.00 Aktualności filmowe (0) 7.05 Cyberia (0) 7.15 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane (0) 7.55 Łapu capu (*) 8.00 Przyjaciele III - amerykański serial komediowy (2) (0) 8.30 Pięć ton i on - komedia amer. 10.05 Tygrysy śniegu - film dok. 11.00 Niezwykły przyjaciel - amerykańskie kino rodzinne 12.30 Star Trek. Voyager III - amerykański serial s-f (12) 13.30 Magia od serca - film przyg., Francja/Wlk Brytania 15.15 Powrót rysia - film dok. 15.40 Między złem a głębokim błękitnym oceanem - film obyczajowy, Belgia/Wlk Brytania/Francja 17.10 Książę Atlantydy - angielski serial animowany (13) 17.35 Kundle i reszta - serial animowany (3) 18.00 - 20.00 Okno otwarte "Na gapę" (0): 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane dla dzieci 18.45 Przyjaciele III - amerykański serial komediowy (2) 19.10 Cyberia - zapowiada Cleo 19.15 Nie przegap 19.20 Łapu capu 19.25 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn sportowy na żywo 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 19.55 Łapu capu 20.00 Dynastia Grimaldich - film dokumentalny 21.45 Striptease - amerykański dramat obyczajowy 23.40 Klub Filmu Polskiego: Barwy ochronne - polski dramat obyczajowy 1.20 Jesienne songi - koncert 2.55 Ruchomy cel - amerykańskie kino akcji 4.25 Odlotowcy - amerykańska komedia przygodowa (0) program nie kodowany HBO 8.50 Towarzysze z Pustyni Kalahari - przyrodniczy, Włochy 9.40 Zagadka Powdera - obyczajowy, USA 11.30 Zakochany pingwin - animowany, USA 12.45 Na tropach Bartka - familijny, Polska 14.15 Nieskończoność - dramat biograficzny, USA 16.15 Zbrodnia stu}ecia - dramat, USA 18.15 Trzy serca - obycz., USA 20.00 Odliczanie - thriller, USA 21.35 Czysta gra - sens., USA 23.05 Nocna Scena Śmiechu HBO: Na Stojaka (1) - Polska 23.40 Nędznicy wg Victora Hugo - dramat, Francja Polonia 1 5.30 Top Shop 10.00 Klub Hawaje (ser.) 10.30 Werdykt (prog. publicyst.) 11.00 Top Shop 13.30 Stellina (ser.) 14.30 Bliżej filmu (mag.) 15.00 Top Shop 17.15 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 17.45 Namiętności (ser.) 18.45 Werdykt 19.15 Escape (mag. komputerowy) 19.45 Klub Hawaje 20.30 Stellina 21.30 Auto - salon (mag. motoryzac.) 22.00 Pełnym gazem (mag. motoryzac.) 22.30 Top Shop Discovery Channel 17.00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta (P) 17.30 Opowieści z zoo (P) 18.00 Pierwsze loty (P) 18.30 Podróżnicy w czasie - Egipskie zaginione miasto (P) 19.00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (P) 19.30 Dzikie Discovery (P) 20.30 Katastrofy - Wyrok śmierci (P) 22.00 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających (P) 22.30 Ultra-nauka: Bomba zegarowa naszej planety (P) 23.00 Detektywi sądowi (P) 24.00 Zawodowcy (P) 1.00 Pierwsze loty (P) 1.30 Katastrofy - Wyrok śmierci (P) 2.00 Łowca krokodyli (P) Eurosport 8.30 Wyścigi samochodowe - wyścig 24-godzinny w Le Mans (Francja), powt. 9:00 Piłka nożna - przed MŚ (mecz: towarzyski: Irlandia - Argentyna), powt. 11.00 Jeździectwo - finał Pucharu Volvo Helsinkach 12.00 Tenis - turniej ATP w Monte Carlo, na żywo (komentarz polski od godziny 14.00) 18.30 Tenis - turniej ATP w Monte Carlo (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 19.00 Piłka noźna - przed MŚ (mecz towarzyski: Irlandia - Argentyna), powt. 20.30 Koszykówka mężczyzn - liga europejska, na żywo 22.00 Boks - walczą: Owlrhan Delibas - Bernice Barber 23.00 Piłka nożna - droga do MŚ, powt. 24.00 Wyścigi samochodów seryjnych BTTC w Thruxton (Wielka Brytania) 1.10 Speedworld - magazyn sportów motorowych Planete 7.55 Alfred Kinsey 8.50 Front Wschodni 9.45 Nomadowie Pacyfiku 10.35 Gdy czaple znalazły dom 11.25 Mauretańczycy z Camaret... 11.45 Przypadek jest ślepy 13.00 Farid Boudjellal 13.25 W osiemdziesiąt dni dookoła świata z Michaelem Palinem 14.15 Anioł (4) 15.20 Nauka na tropie zbrodni 15.45 Watergate (4) 16.35 Podróż na pokładzie Saint Louis 17.35 Życie wśród słoni 18.20 Cybernetyczna rewolucja 19.15 Nowy Jork. Miasto na krawędzi 19.45 Ren, najdłuższy ściek Europy 20.35 Rycerze (1) 21.30 Ostatnia podróż - Ostatnia podróż Józefa Stalina 22.25 Nowe podróże z Billem Kurtisem 23.25 Samoloty serii X (2) 23.50 Amerykański Zachód (4) CNBC Europe 05.00 Europe Today 08.00 European Money Wheel 13.00 CNBC's US Squawk Box 15.00 US Market Watch 17.00 US Power Lunch 18.00 Europe Tonight 19.00 Future File 19.30 Street Signs Live US 21.00 US Market Wrap 23.00 Future File 23.30 Directions 00.00 Breakfast Briefing 01.00 CNBC Asian Squawk Box 02.00 Trading Day 03.00 Trading Day 04.00 Trading Day VH1 07.00 Power Breakfast 09.00 Pop-up vldeo 09.30 VH1 Upbeat 12.00 Ten of the Best 13.00 Mills 'n' Tunes 14.00 Jukebox 15.00 Toyah! 17.00 Five @ Five 17.30 Pop-up Video 18.00 Hit for Six 19.00 Mills 'n' Tunes 20.00 VH1 Hits 22.00 American Classic 23.00 Talk Music 00.00 The Nightfly 01.00 Spice 02.00 VH1 Late Shift Cartoon Network/TNT 05.00 Omer and the Starchild 05.30 The Fruitties 06.00 Blinky Bill 06.30 Thomas the Tank Engine 06.45 The Magic Roundabout 07.00 Bugs Bunny 07.15 Road Runner 07.30 Tom and Jerry 07.45 Dexter's Laboratory 08.00 Cow and Chicken 08.15 2 Stupid Dogs 08.30 Tom and Jerry Kids 09.00 The Magic Roundabout 09.30 Thomas the Tank Engine 10.00 Blinky Bill 10.30 Cave Kids 11.00 Perils of Penelope Pitstop 11.30 Help! It's the Hair Bear Bunch 12.00 The Bugs and Daffy Show 12.30 Popeye 13.00 Droopy 13.30 Tom and Jerry 14.00 Yogi Bear 14.30 The Jetsons 15.00 The Addams Family 15.30 Beetlejuíce 16.00 Scooby Doo 16.30 Dexter's Laboratory 17.00 Johnny Bravo 17.30 Cow and Chicken 18.00 Tom and Jerry 18.15 Road Runner 18.30 The Flíntstones 19.00 Batman 19,30 Mask 20.00 The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest 20.30 Inch High Private Eye 21.00 Knight Night 23.00 The Adventures of Robin Hood 00.45 Ivanhoe 02.45 Knights of the Round Table BBC Prime 05.00 Trouble at the Top 05.45 20 Steps to Betler Management 06.00 BBC World News 06.25 Prime Weather 06.30 Jackanory Gold 06.45 The Really Wild Show 07.10 Out of Tune 07.45 Style Challenge 08.15 Daytime Cookery 08.45 Kilroy 09.30 Animal Hospíal 10.00 Lovejoy 10.50 Prime Weather 10.55 Change That 11.20 Style Challenge 11.45 Daytime Cookery 12.15 Kilroy 13.00 Wild Harvest With Nick Naim 13.30 Animal Hospital 14.00 Lovejoy 15.00 Change That 15.25 Jackanory Gold 15.40 The Reath/Wild Show 16.05 Out of Tune 16.30 Daytime Cookery 17.00 BBC World News 17.25 Prime Weather 17.30 Wildlife 18.00 Anímal Hospital 18.30 Antiques Roadshow 19.00 Open All Hours 19.30 One Foot in the Grave 20.00 The Lifeboat 21.00 BBC World News 21.25 Prime Weather 21.30 All Our Children 22.30 Disaster 23.00 The Onedin Line 23.55 Prime Weather 00.00 Reading the Landscape 01.00 England's Green and Pleasant Land 01,30 Power and Vision: The West and the Rest 02.00 Mental Health and Community Care 04.00 Animated English: The Creature Comforts 04.30 Marketing Movies MTV 05.00 Kickstart 08.00 Non Stop Hits 11.00 Snowball 11.30 Non Stop Hits 15.00 Select MTV 17.00 European Top 20 18.00 So 90's 19.00 Top Selection 20.00 MTV'S Pop Up Videos 20.30 MTV Live 21.00 Amour 22.00 MTVID 23.00 Base 00.00 The Grind 00.30 Night Videos Sky News 06.00 Sunrise 10.00 News on the Hour 10.30 ABC Nightline 11.00 News on the Hour 11.30 SKY World News 12.00 News on the Hour 14.30 Parliament 15.00 News on the Hour 15.30 Parliament 16.00 News on the Hour 16.30 SKY World News 17.00 Live at Five 18.00 News on the Hour 19.30 Sportsline 20.00 News on the Hour 20.30 SKY Business Report 21.00 News on the Hour 21.30 SKY World News 22.00 Prime Time 00.00 News on the Hour 00.30 CBS Evening News 01.00 News on the Hour 01.30 ABC World News Tonight 02.00 News on the Hour 02.30 SKY Business Report 03.00 News on the Hour 03.00 Global Village 04.00 News on the Hour 04.30 CBS Evening News 05.00 News on the Hour 05.30 ABC World News Tonight CNN 05.00 CNN This Moming 05.30 Best of Insight 06.00 CNN This Morning 06.30 Managing With Lou Dobbs 07.00 CNN This Morning 07.30 World Sport 08.00 CNN This Morning 08.30 World Cup Weekly 09.00 Impact 10.00 World News 10.30 World Sport 11.00 World News 11.30 American Edition 11.45 World Report - 'As They See It' 12.00 World News 12.30 Pinnacle Europe 13.00 World News 13.15 Asian Edition 13.30 Business Asia 14.00 World News 14.30 CNN Newsroom 15.00 World News 15.30 World Sport 16.00 World News 16.30 The Art Club 17.00 News Update / Impact 18.00 World News 18.45 American Edition 19.00 World News 19.30 World Business Today 20.00 World News 20.30 Q&A 21.00 World News Europe 21.30 Insight 22.00 News Update / World Business Today 22.30 World Sport 23.00 CNN World View 00.00 World News 00.30 Moneyline 01.00 World News 01.15 Asian Edition 01.30 Q&A 02.00 Larry King Live 03.00 World News Americas 03.30 Showbiz Today 04.00 World News 04.15 American Edition 04.30 World Report Animal Planet 09.00 Nature Watch With Julian Pettifer 09.30 Kratt's Creatures 10.00 Rediscovery Of The World 11.00 From Monkeys To Apes 11.30 Amphibians 12.00 Dogs With Dunbar 12.30 Flying Vet: Pine Creek 13.00 Jack Hanna's Zoo Life 13.30 Animal Doclor 14.00 Nature Watch With Julian Pettifer 14.30 Kratt's Creatures 15.00 Human / Nature 16.00 Hunters 17.00 Rediscovery Of The World 18.00 Nature Watch With Julian Pettiter 18.30 Kratt's Creatures 19.00 Jack Hanna's Zoo Life 19.30 Tba: Animal Doctor 20.00 It's A Vet's Life 20.30 Wildlife Sos 21.00 Wild At Heart 21.30 Jack Hanna's Animal Adventures 22.00 Human / Nature 23.00 Rediscovery Of The World The Computer Channel 17.00 Creative. TV 17.30 Game Over 17.45 Chips With Everything 18.00 Masterclass Pro 18.30 Creative. TV 19.00 Close NBC 06.00 Europa dzisiaj - poranne wiadomości 09.00 Europejskie koło fortuny - magazyn ekonomiczny 12.00 Internight - talkshow 13.00 Time & Again - program dokumentalny 14.00 Europejskie życie: Podróże ekspresem 14.30 V.I.P. - talkshow 15.00 Dzisiaj - magazyn publicystyczny 16.00 Domy i ogrody: Towarzystwo zwierząt 16.30 Domy i ogrody: Marzenie budowniczych 17.00 Time & Again - program dokumentalny 18.00 Europejskie życie: Wina Italii 18.30 V.I.P. - talkshow 19.00 Europa wieczorem - wiadomości 19.30 Bilet NBC - magazyn 20.00 Dateline NBC - magazyn publicystyczny 21.00 NBC Super Sports: Hokej na lodzie - tydzień w NHL 22.00 Wieczór z Jay'em Leno - talkshow 23.00 Późną nocą z Conanem O'Brienem - talkshow 00.00 Bilet NBC - magazyn 00.30 Wiadomości NBC (Tom Brokaw) 01.00 Wieczór z Jay'em Leno - talkshow 02.00 Internight - talkshow 03.00 V.I.P. - talkshow 03.30 Styl życia - magazyn 04.00 Bilet NBC - magazyn 04.30 Halo Austria, halo Wiedeń - magazyn krajoznawczy 05.00 Wiadomości (Brian Williams)